Let The Dominoes Fall, I Ain't Got Control
by ginkies
Summary: Looking back I should have realised what Fate was trying to show me, the perfect guy for me. It's funny how we long we can ignore what's right in front of us, before we nearly loose it. I might be able to fix broken bones, but broken hearts are a different story... Rami SebeixOC/SamiZaynxOC


Wrong Turns, Down The Right Path

Best friends know. They just _know_ when something is going on with you. It's like an extra sense we get when we become so close to someone. My best friend was no different. Fergal Devitt was my best friend, partner in crime and all round Batman to my Robin. Fergal was also my Irish brother from another mother. We first met back in England, both working for some not so legit wrestling company. We were both relatively new to the wrestling world but seemed to gravitate towards each other over our love of wrestling, comics and the rivalry of football. (He supports Spurs, I mean I know _someone_ has to, but come on Man U is _way_ better.) After about a year there, where we both worked our arses off, we realised the place was funky and decided to get out. Since then we'd travelled the world in the Indy circuit wrestling in places I never thought I'd ever see. Fergal is such a talented wrestler and I knew one day he'd make it to the big leagues. I, however, had hit a bump in the road and was starting to wonder if wrestling was going to be my life. I was a jobber really, helping out when people didn't show for matches. I never wanted to make it big like Fergal, for me wrestling was a hobby- a way to keep fit. Don't get me wrong, I love the wrestling world, but I knew I was never going to be anything special in the ring, not like Fergal. I was more than happy, playing Ref, Ring Announce, fake manager, or nameless face number three. I had used dark matches to pay for my education, using wrestling to help put me through University way before I met Fergal, but now he had convinced me to hit the road with him. I had graduated a year ago and I was considering leaving my wrestling days in the past now. I hadn't talked to Fergal about any of this, but he had dragged me to a show to remind me how much I love the life. Like I said, best friends just _know_.

~Olé! Olé! Olé!~

The crowd was getting right behind this masked luchador, who looked as far from a luchador as I had ever seen. He was this tall, pasty guy, with a ginger beard peaking out from his mask. He was was bouncing and hopping all around the ring like a kid on a sugar rush. _Way too happy for any wrestler I have ever met, gimmick or not._ I couldn't help but smirk as his poor tag partner stood in the corner rolling his eyes at the idiot. In contrast the luchador's partner was calm and collected. He was a little smaller, plain ring gear and slightly bulkier with light brown spiky hair. Taking a sip of coke from my red cup I glanced to my best friend who was just drinking it all in with the rest of the crowd. "Olé! Olé! Olé!" Fergal yelled with his Irish accent, along with the crowd as the ginger luchador threw his fist up into the air in time with the crowd.

"Really?" I half scoffed, half laughed shaking my head as I couldn't believe how caught up in everything Fergal had become. He was bouncing up and down in his seat, eyes constantly moving around the ring as El Generico, the luchador, danced around the ring to his music.

"What?!" He cried out laughing a little with a beaming smile on his face. "These guys are amazing! Honestly I've heard so much about 'em! Just wait until you see 'em wrestle Oz, you'll understand!" He cried out throwing his arm over my shoulders and bringing me into a side hug. "Now tell me you aren't enjoying this!" He added waving his free hand out towards the ring as their opponents got into the ring. There was a buzz about being in the ring, or in this case just near it. I think anyone who's ever been in one feels it. The buzz, it's what keeps most of us going. It's addictive and once you get bitten, it's damn hard to turn your back on it. But here I was, ready to toss in my boots and turn my back on everything. Ready to leave my best friend and just become another regular Jane.

"They're... _interesting_ Fergs, I'll give you that..." I replied smirking as we turned our attention to the match as it began. Now, I admit I wasn't expecting the match to be anywhere as amazing as it was. Both tag teams really had their timings down, they just _knew_ their partners. But I found myself rooting for the tag team of El Generico and his partner Kevin Steen. They were brilliant together, both knowing exactly what the other was planning with little to no real communication. The pair were the perfect mixture of power house and high flying moves. I admit I was cheering them on as much as Fergal by the end.

"Yeah!" Fergal cried out as El Generico dived over the top rope crashing into the legal man from his opponents. I glanced at Steen who had his eye on the other partner and bolted for him as he tried to sneak an attack on El Generico. "Are you seeing this?!" Fergal cried out glancing at me as we shared a wide beam.

"Ok, I admit, I'm glad you brought me." I smirked turning back in time to watch El Generico getting thrown into a ring post. As soon as I saw his head connect with the post I knew something was wrong. Both me and Fergal had too much time in and around the ring to recognise a botch. It was just ingrained in us now to spot them, and this one looked _bad_.

"Ouch!" Fergal cried out as we both flinched at the impact. "That ain't right." Fergal added still wincing as we watched El Generico stumbled back dazed, before dropping straight onto his backside. Automatically we got onto our feet as I could clearly see blood rushing all over his face. My stomach turned seeing the blood as I felt the urge to head over and help him out. It had been known for me to break character most of the time someone got seriously injured during a match.

"Fergs, he's really hurt." I stated plainly quickly assessing him from where we were standing. Worriedly I glanced at Fergal as the Ref called the match off. We watched as Steen rushed to El Generico's side, crying out for the medical staff to move their asses.

"Damn! This match was going so great too. I hope that fella's alright." Fergal added as we watched Steen and his opponents help El Generico back up the ramp and out of sight.

"I'm sure they'll have someone take a good look at him." I offered as we both glanced at each other. We both knew how lacking a medical staff could be, especially in the Indys.

"Well I hope so..." Fergal sighed as we both knew it would likely end in El Generico having to book himself into the ER.

~Olé! Olé! Olé!~

The Ring Announcer mentioned there would be a brief break as they set up for the ladders match that was due next. I took the advantage to use the bathroom, promising Fergal I would be back before the next matched started. In the bathroom I caught my reflection and sighed. _Is this the life I really want? Potential getting hurt every time I step into the ring? Screwing my body over before I'm even thirty?_ I scrubbed my face letting out a sigh as I studied my reflection. My bright blue hair was tied into a very messy bun on the top of my head, my dark brown eyes hiding how tired I was feeling lately and my skin slightly tanned from being in America these last few months. I always seemed to be in ripped jeans, and band t-shirts hiding my actual figure. Yeah I didn't always fit in the real world, but in wrestling, I couldn't lie I'd found a home. I had found people like me, like Fergal. My parents were supportive as they could be, but being their only girl I know they really wished I moved out of this _tomboy_ _phase_ as they called it. I smirked shaking my head, my fraternal twin brother Alex, and big brother Tony were both more feminine than I ever was. "So do I really want to leave this world? Have to take out the dye, wear formal clothes, become a good little house wife, good old reliable Doc Oswald?" I asked my reflection finding myself caught between two worlds yet again. I knew I should have talked to Fergal about all this, but he loved wrestling, he wouldn't understand why I thought it was time for me to leave. "Maybe the fact I'm stood in a school bathroom, watching wrestling in the sports hall kinda answers the question." I mused out loud pushing some loose strands of hair behind my ears. "But then again, it could be time to grow up Dani... this was never going to be a career for me anyway." I sighed washing my hands in the sink as I just didn't know what to do. I loved the world, the atmosphere, I just knew not a lot of people successfully made a living out of it. I didn't want to break my body so badly that I had no real life after thirty. _Time to grow up_ my parents words echoed in the back of my mind constantly.

~Olé! Olé! Olé!~

After drying my hands I left the bathroom and instantly groaned loudly. Glancing up and down the school corridor I realised I had no idea which way I had come from. I literally had the _worse_ sense of direction of anyone I had ever met. Fergal always made jokes about me managing to get completely lost walking down a straight road, and now it was happening for real. "Way to keep the track record Oz!" I muttered sarcastically to myself as I tried to work out which direction the noise of the crowd was coming from. After a few moments I realised it was no good, I had no idea. Grumbling under my breath I pulled out my phone, scrolling down to find Fergals number under the name _Fraggle Rock_. I bit my lip pausing for a beat. "But do I _really_ want to call him? I mean he's going to be arse about it. He definitely won't let me drive us home and I know for a fact he'll be teasing me about this for the next month." I mused looking down at his stupid grinning face. "Nope! Not worth the hassle! I got myself into this mess, I can get myself out of it!" I joked locking the phone and tucking it back into my pocket. Taking one last good look down both ends of the corridor I took a deep breath and headed left. I was near the end of the corridor when I heard some voices coming from the right.

"Hey, come on man, easy does it." Someone groaned as it sounded like he was struggling with something heavy. The next moment there was a very loud bang, instinctively I headed towards it to check it out. As I turned down the corridor I saw El Generico collapsed on the floor, resting against the wall, grinning up through a bloody beard at his tag partner Kevin Steen. The pair looked like they hadn't got that far from the backstage entrance.

"Whoa, hey are you guys alright?!" I asked keeping a bit of distance as Steen looked over his shoulder to me, it looked like I had surprised him a little. He quickly looked past me to see if anyone else was there.

Steen ran a hand over his mouth, blowing the air out of his cheeks as he fully turned to me. "Just damn peachy." He muttered as El Generico grinned wider, looking between the pair of us on our feet.

"Si! Si! Muy bien!" El Generico mumbled slightly, throwing a thumbs up at me. I smirked as I took in the scene in front of me. It definitely didn't look like everything was _muy bien_.

"Sure looks it." I replied sarcastically glancing between the two grown men. "Are you sure you guys don't need any help?" I asked glancing between the clearly concussed El Generico, and Steen who looked almost ready to strangle his friend.

"Not unless you can find a damn doctor in this fucking place." Steen muttered annoyed. Steen glanced back down to El Generico putting his hands on hips as Generico still had a stupid grin plastered on his face. El Generico looked so damn happy it was a little off putting with the bloody mouth.

"Um, actually, technically, I'm a.. I'm a doctor." I explained nervously glancing between the pair as Steen turned back to face me a little shocked. He took a moment to check me out, I mean I knew I didn't exactly look like a doctor, but I hoped he would believe me. "I just... I graduated a year ago... I know the um, the hair doesn't say doctor but..." I rambled a little waving a hand at my messy bun. "But I promise you, I am, at least in the UK." I added with a half shrug and nervous laugh. Steen gave me one last glance before I saw his shoulders relax a little.

"You're the closest thing we've got right now, so yeah I could use some help. This idiot doesn't want to move off the floor and needs to get checked out." Steen grunted kicking El Generico's leg softly.

"Kevin muy mean!" El Generico pouted like a three year old as he looked up at Steen.

"I'm _mean_?! I'm trying to make sure you don't die- you chump." Steen huffed folding his arms over his chest as he glared a little at El Generico.

"El Generico fine. Muy fine!" Generico replied, though he was still pouting like a little kid.

"If you're _so fine_ why don't you get up off your ass?" Steen challenged glaring at his friend.

El Generico pouted a little more shaking his head. "Don't wanna." He muttered like a three year old sulking on the floor.

"More like you can't!" Steen bit out shaking his head disapprovingly at his friend. El Generico muttered something under his breath I didn't quite catch but by the way Steen rolled his eyes I guessed it was more childish comments.

"Well it looked like you took a pretty nasty bang out there." I pointed out with a shrug, getting both their attentions as I moved closer to them.

"See!" Kevin hissed kicking Generico's leg again before turning to me. "I'm almost certain he has a concussion, but I'm worried he might have broken his nose too. It won't stop bleeding and he won't let me near it." Steen sighed as I stood at El Generico's feet looking down at him. He was slumped against the wall, his head lolling from side to side as he tried to look up at us. I could see the blood dribbling onto his beard and noticed that had started to drip onto his bare chest. He looked a bit of a mess to be perfectly honest, though not the worse I had seen during my wrestling days.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" I asked softly looking back over to Steen, practically treating El Generico as if he was just a kid since there was clearly some father/son dynamic between the pair right now.

"Please be my guest!" Steen answered slightly sarcastically. "I'm Kevin by the way, and this is-"

"El Generico! El Generico est numero uno!" El Generico cried out cutting Kevin off, throwing a finger up into the air like had in the ring earlier.

"-An absolute moron." Kevin sighed dryly talking over El Generico, shaking his head as he lent against the wall. I couldn't help but smile at the way the two guys were.

"Best friends I take it?" I grinned dropping onto my knee to be level with El Generico.

"Si! Si Kevin is El Generico's numero uno amigo!" El Generico explained grinning like an idiot from Kevin to me. He genuinely looked so happy and proud that Kevin was his friend.

"I don't know who I killed in a past life to be stuck with him, but it better have been someone good." Kevin mumbled dryly making me snigger a little.

Looking back at El Generico I noticed he was now grinning at me like an idiot too. "Well, _El Generico_ , my names Oz," I introduced myself as I knelt on the floor better. "Do you have a real name I can call you?" I asked knowing there was no way this guys real name was El Generico, a luchador from Mexico.

"Si! El Generico." He beamed at me as I glanced up to Kevin, hoping this wasn't part of the concussion. I had seen people do some very weird stuff suffering from a concussion, pretending to be a Mexican luchador was on the lighter end of that scale.

"Don't ask," Kevin sighed pinching his nose. "He just... he gets everyone round here to call him _Generico_." Kevin added with a loud sigh, looking like he was used to having to put up with this kind of shit from El Generico regularly.

"Ok then, that's... _weird_ , but ok." I sighed turning my attention back to Generico. He was grinning at me like he'd just won the county fair. _How is he this happy concussed?!_ Stopping myself from rolling my eyes, I reached into my back pocket for my keys. I pulled them out, finding the small pen flash-light I took everywhere. Clicking it on I offered Generico a small smile. "Do you mind if I take a quick look at you?" I asked softly, trying my best to come across comforting. I knew most injured wrestlers could get hostile pretty quickly when you started checking them out. Even Fergal had pushed me off him a couple of times when he had been hurt, and I had been known to throw a few punches at medical too in the past.

"Si! Hermosa dams! Muy hermosa!" El Generico beamed at me as I glanced up at Kevin for a translation. I spoke Japanese, English and a bit of French, Spanish was one of those languages I had never learnt, only picking up words from pop culture.

"So I understood yes and very _something_?" I asked hoping Kevin would fill in the blanks for me.

"Don't worry about it Oz, he's just rambling." Kevin grunted folding his arms back over his chest as we both turned back to Generico. He was still grinning at me like an idiot. _Maybe this grin is his way of coping with the blow to the head? Or he's just constantly happy..._

"Ok, I just need you to keep looking at me." I smiled warmly as I raised the flash-light, shining it in his eyes, checking for a concussion.

"Hurts." Generico pouted screwing his eyes up against the bright light. I saw everything I needed to though. His pupils barely responded to the light, his right pupil being much larger than his left.

"I'm sorry, all done." I sighed putting the flash-light away and glancing up at Kevin chewing my bottom lip a little. _Concussion looks bad, plus the way his nose is bleeding and the way he's acting... he needs to go to hospital._

"Concussion?" Kevin asked looking down at me and I could see the worry in his eyes for his friend. I had seen that look reflected in my own eyes enough times when Fergal was injured during a match.

"Yeah, looks pretty bad. But not the worst I've ever seen." I sighed glancing from Kevin to El Generico. "Hey Generico, can I take a look at your nose now? It looks like it hurts pretty bad." I asked carefully as I watched El Generico turned to Kevin for direction. He suddenly seem a lot less certain of his surroundings. _Must be the concussion, I really need to get him to a hospital._

"She's a doctor man, let her take a look." Kevin urged his friend, sounding more like a dad in that moment than a best friend. El Generico turned back to me, studying me for a beat as I sat on my heels waiting for him to let me help.

"Ok, as long as hermosa dama tells El Generico uno thing." Generico offered as I noticed his words were getting a little more slurred. _Definitely needs to be taken to the hospital. But I guess I should play along, keep him co-operative._ He offered me a lop sided grin as I nodded.

"This nights already pretty weird, why not? Let's play twenty questions. What does the great El Generico want to know about little old me?" I asked smirking as I watched his lop sided grin change into a fully blow smile on his face. This guy was so weird. He clearly had a concussion, maybe a broken nose, refused to give up his gimmick and was sat grinning at me like an idiot. _Definitely too happy for a wrestler._ But there was just _something_ about him, he seemed so sweet, and innocent, not like half the guys I knew in the business. I couldn't help being drawn to him. _Ok stop thinking about his cute smile- he's hurt and you're a doctor. You don't hit on patients ok?_

"Does Dr. Oz have a boy amigo?" El Generico asked seriously as I let out a nervous chuckle, feeling the blush rush into my cheeks. _Is he really hitting on me right now?!_

"I um... I-I-I-" I stumbled over my words not really knowing how to reply to the masked luchador, currently sat concussed in front of me.

"You really hitting on the Doc right now?" Kevin scolded Generico but I could see the smile on his face too. Generico turned to look up at Kevin, squinting slightly as he saw his friend.

"She is muy hermosa Kevin! Muy! Muy!" El Generico cried out waving his hands out at me as if it made perfect sense.

Kevin frowned at Generico. "She's trying to help your punk ass." Kevin grunted kicking his leg again making Generico pout again. "Be nice to her." He warned jokingly.

"El Generico is nicest amigo! Kevin know this!" Generico pouted folding his arms over his chest and letting out a little huff. I smirked, finding it kind of cute the way El Generico kept pouting over everything. Kevin was constantly frowning at his friend, trying to get him to listen to me so I could help. The pair reminded me so much of me and Fergal I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. _My night is so fucked up right now... When I tell Fergal this story he's not gonna believe me. I helped a fake luchador who acted more like a three year old than an adult, and his grumpy over-protective tag partner. What is my life right now?_

"Ok!" I smirked clapping my hands together, getting the guys to turn back to me. "So your nose, does it hurt?" I asked moving from side to side, just to see what I could tell without touching him.

"Si. Duele mucho." Generico answered with a small nod. I kind of guessed that meant it hurt a lot, but I wasn't sure.

"Has it been bleeding this whole time?" I asked frowning as I realised I couldn't make much out through the mask, beard and amount of blood on his face.

"Si." Generico answered again with another nod.

"Ok, can I touch it?" I asked with a comforting smile. This time Generico just nodded as I leaned forward into him, reaching out for his nose. I tried to be gentle but as far as I could tell the mask was stopping me from getting a real feel of where it looked like it could have been broken. "Hey can we loose the mask? It's really making this hard to check." I explained glancing at Kevin as I saw El Generico's eyes widen from the corner of my vision. Instantly he grabbed my hands pulling them back and started to shake his head violently.

"No, no no!" He cried out getting really worked up as I looked up at Kevin for help.

"Calm down!" Kevin snapped at Generico before he turned to me. "He really doesn't like removing the mask around people who doesn't wrestle with us." Kevin explained with a small shrug as he got onto his knees too.

"Ok I get that, I do. But this isn't about some gimmick or me not knowing who he really is. I can't tell if his nose is broken unless I can feel it." I explained to Kevin before turning back to Generico who was still shaking his head. "And I can't feel it while you have the mask covering it up." I tried to reason as Generico still had hold of my hands.

"No! El Generico never remove mask! No!" He stated firmly as I sighed not really knowing what to do next.

"Doc needs to look at your nose buddy. It needs checking out." Kevin chimed in trying to reason him too as Generico turned to his friend.

"She no wrestle. She no wrestle Kevin." Generico cried out as I gently pulled my hands free. _I don't wrestle! Ha! I doubt you'd believe me though, it would just be to convenient for me to drop it on them now. I wouldn't believe me if I was Generico. Shit how am I going to get this mask off him?_

"I know, but Ra-" Kevin groaned as it sounded like he was staring to loose his patients with Generico.

"No wrestle. No remove." Generico stated like a three year old arguing with his parents.

"I hate you so much right now." Kevin replied in such a dead pan tone that I couldn't help but snort a laugh.

"Muy hermosa dama! El Generico amor dama's smile." Generico shot me another lop sided grin as I felt that blush return to my cheeks as I got the gist he loved my smile. His smile grew as I blushed. He was like a puppy who loved the constant attention. _How is he this cute concussed? No! Not cute Oz. Hurt. He's hurt. Stop thinking he's cute._

"Not helping." Kevin grumbled to Generico before he turned to me. I could see how annoyed he was getting. "See what I have to work with? It's impossible to get anything done with this idiot! Now you know why we were sat the damn floor. I couldn't even get him to medical! Not that there is any fucking medical in this damn building! This whole thing is bullshit! I just need him checked out! Is that too much to fucking ask, really?!" Kevin added folding his arms over his chest as he let out a grunt. I knew Kevin was just getting frustrated with the situation, his friend was hurt and there wasn't much he could do to help. I had been in the same situation before with Fergal, only the medical staff wouldn't let me help because they didn't believe I was a doctor.

"Sorry Kevin." Generico mumbled as he lost his smile in a heartbeat, he actually looked heartbroken. "El Generico no want Kevin angry." He added softly playing with the tassels on his waist band nervously. _Oh gosh, he looks so damn heartbroken._ I wanted to reach forward and give big hug just to feel better.

"I'm not mad at you buddy, I just want you to get checked out." Kevin answered letting out an exhausted sigh as we both turned to Generico. I sat on my heels thinking about some kind of solution. _I have to make this right. Sad Generico is making me feel sad. Think Oz, come on there has to be some way round this..._

"What- what if I close my eyes?" I suggested looking between the pair. "Kevin could guide me to your nose and I could feel around. I wouldn't see your face, and that's the point right?"

"You peak?" Generico asked sceptically, tilting his head to one side. I felt the smile burst onto my lips as he really was acting like a three year old. All be it a concussed three year old.

"No." I shook my head, holding my palms up defensively.

"Promise?" Generico asked watching me carefully, his eye narrowing on me.

"You can even blindfold me if it'll help." I joked smiling at the pair.

"Si! Si! Blindy fold! Si!" Generico cried out, reaching behind his head and pulling out a strip of material long enough to wrap around my head.

"Oh! I was... um joking." I pointed out loosing my smile as I glanced at Kevin for help. Kevin just shrugged, not really know what to say either.

"You wear or no touchy touchy." Generico explained thrusting his hand out at me. I looked down at the material in his palm and sighed.

"Ok, wow... so this is happening." I mumbled to myself, shaking my head as this whole night just kept getting weirder and weirder. _Well they never said wrestling was a simple life..._

"Told you he was a moron." Kevin pointed out as I took the material, smirking at Kevin.

"Well, at least I'll never forget tonight." I half joked as I closed my eyes and wrapped the material over them, making sure to tie it behind my head. "I'm officially in the dark, shall we?" I asked as I heard Kevin moving slightly.

"You no peak! Generico see." Generico warned as I smirked at how much of a child he was being.

"I promise." I replied patiently waiting to get my hands on his nose. After a few minutes I felt someone grab my hands and I instantly tensed.

"Easy Doc, it's just me." Kevin hummed out as he guided my hands over to a clammy feeling face I took to be Generico's. I could feel his beard softly scratching my hands as I got a feel for where I was on his face. "You're by his top lip." Kevin added moving his hands back.

"Thanks. Generico just sit still, I don't wanna poke an eye out by accident." I teased as I slowly made my up his nose. I was again trying to be as gentle as I could, but I could still hear small hisses coming from Generico. "Sorry." I hummed as I felt a welt where his nose must have connected with the ring post. Gently manipulating it, I couldn't feel a break. I smirked moving my hands back, sitting on my heels. "All done." I beamed in their general direction, proud of the fact I managed to actually check his nose out blindfolded. _They don't teach you that in medical school, that's for sure!_

"Thanks Doc, you can take the blindfold off now." Kevin explained as I carefully untied it, blinking against the light as I opened my eyes. I saw Kevin had left the mask looser than it was before, not that it gave me much more of his face. All I could see was more ginger beard poking out.

"So?" Generico asked as his word seemed even more slurred than moments before. He was so much paler too, and he looked clammy. _Something is not right._

I frowned not liking how rough he was suddenly looking. "Not broken, but you'll need an x-ray to be sure." I explained as I saw his brown eyes glass over. "Generico?" I called out as I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head seconds before he slumped forwards. At the same time Kevin lurched forward as I grabbed his shoulders, stopping Generico from completely doubling over.

"Hey! Whoa! What's happening?!" Kevin yelled looking terrified for his friend.

"It's the concussion, we really need to get him to hospital. Like right now!" I explained moving to the other side of Generico and slipping my arm under his armpit. I was five foot three, I barely reached his shoulder anyway, but somehow I knew I had to help move him.

"Ok on three! One, two-" Kevin huffed as we both lifted Generico's dead weight up off the floor. "I'll drive him, come on my cars this way." Kevin explained nodding his head towards an emergency exit not too far from where we were.

"An ambulance would be better." I pointed out as we made our way to the door.

"Round here Oz, I'll be faster- trust me." Kevin grunted kicking the door wide open as the cold night air hit us both. We struggled but reached Kevins car thankfully. I helped prop Generico against the car as Kevin unlocked it. Opening the passenger side door, Kevin took Generico easing him into the seat. I watched as Kevin clipped him in as Generico seemed to come round. He looked confused at Kevin through glassy eyes, before lolling his head on the headrest, his eyes drifting to me stood just behind Kevin.

"Hey Kev, you've got a blue haired angel on your shoulder man!" Generico giggled through slurred words. But he had lost his terrible Mexican accent as he grinned at me. "She beautiful man, I wish I had one." He added as I darted my eyes to the floor feeling that damn blush return again.

"Yeah well she's saving your sorry ass." Kevin replied with a smirk making sure he was in safe.

"She's beautiful..." Generico slurred again as I saw his eyelids droop a little.

"Ok, time to go buddy." Kevin sighed patting Generico's leg before closing the door. Kevin turned to me with a small warm smile. "Thank you for this Doc." Kevin pulled me into an unexpected bear hug. "He's my best friend, and I couldn't get him to listen to me." He added and for the first time talking with him, I could hear just how scared Kevin really was.

"Hey it's ok, really." I replied before we pulled apart. "Just get him to the hospital and properly checked out." I added taking a step back as Kevin raced round to the drivers side of the car.

"You've been amazing Doc! I won't forget tonight!" He yelled before jumping in the car and driving off, leaving me alone in parking lot, completely confused as to what exactly had just happened to me.

~Olé! Olé! Olé!~

The cold breeze rushed through me as I was stood in a parking lot, in the middle of the night, with someone else's blood on my hands. _What the hell just happened?_ I scoffed, wiping my hands on my jeans as I tried to work out how I ended out in the cold. _He has a nasty concussion, and that nose is going to need stitches if nothing else._ I couldn't help but feel this sense of purpose in my stomach as I thought about helping out El Generico and Kevin. I felt a small smile creep onto my lips as I looked around the empty lot. _I helped him. I helped Generico, checking him out and even got him to listen to us. That felt good. It felt like that's where I was supposed to be._ I bit the corner of my lip as I thought about it more. "Maybe it is time to hang up those boots, but not leave this world just yet." I concluded plainly as I just felt really good for helping out an injured wrestler. "Yeah, yeah I could totally do that." I smirked as I heard the door behind me swing open.

"Dani?! Dan-Oz?! Oz! There ya are! Why ya out here?" Fergal called out as he rushed over to me. I turned to meet him and saw his eyes dart instantly to my slightly bloody hands. "Shit! Are you hurt? Whos blood is that?! What happened Dani?!" Fergal rushed out, grabbing my wrists and taking a really good look at me as I saw the panic in his eyes.

"Fergs, I'm ok. Um.. this- it's not mine." I offered shooting him an awkward smile, not really knowing how to explain what I had just been through.

"Then whos is it?! Did someone try an attack ya?" Fergal asked jumping to all the wrong conclusions as he looked so worried about me. He was always protective of me, even though I had proved plenty of times I can take care of myself.

"It's El Generico's. You know that luchador who hit his head? He um... he needed a doctor and I got lost and found him on the floor. Kevin couldn't get him to move so I offered to check him out. But he wouldn't remove his mask, so I was blindfolded. Then he passed out and we got him in the car... he isn't even a luchador, sounds Canadian I think... Then I just... I um... I got lost in my thoughts out here..." I rambled slightly realising I wasn't making much sense. Everything that just happened didn't really make the most sense to me and I sure as hell didn't know how to explain it all to my best friend.

Fergal let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at me. "So, not your blood?" He asked carefully as I could see the cogs turning in his mind as he tried to work out my ramble.

"No." I answered shaking my head as I saw him smile looking revealed.

"Ok... so you got lost. Found El Generico on the floor hurt?" Fergal asked frowning at me as he let got of my wrists still deciphering my ramble.

"That's the gist. I took a wrong turn leaving the bathroom and he was just there slumped against a wall while Kevin was trying to convince him to move." I explained with a shrug. "I told them I was a doctor and we um.. basically he's got a nasty conclusion. Kevin's taking him to hospital right now. I'm pretty sure his nose isn't broken though, so that's good." I added with a small smile realising just how crazy the last half an hour had been.

"So this all started when you got lost- _again_?" Fergal asked laughing and smirking down at me as he grabbed my shoulders and gave them a small squeeze.

"Fergs!" I whined rolling my eyes, but there was a smile on my lips.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes..." He teased as I shrugged his hands off my shoulder.

"Yeah well shut up." I muttered wrapping my arms round my waist. "Anyway tonight's helped me make my mind up about all of this." I pointed out as we started to head back inside.

"It has?" Fergal asked looking a little worried as he fell in step with me.

"Yeah," I paused just outside the door looking at my hands. "I don't want to wrestle anymore-"

"Come on Oz you can't just-" Fergal buttered in as I held my hand to stop him.

"I don't, the risks are just... I don't want to be as concussed as El Generico was tonight." I sighed shaking my head. "But I don't want to leave this world Fergs. It's the first place I've found where I actually feel like I fit in." I added looking back into his eyes.

"Ok, so what are you going to do?" Fergal asked looking down at me patiently.

"It felt really good to help Generico. It felt right. I think I'm going to apply to be medical staff. I mean if anyone can relate to the bumps an ex-wrestler should be able to right?" I asked with a small smile as Fergal grinned at me.

"You know, I think you could be right Oz." med opening the door open for me.

~Olé! Olé! Olé!~


End file.
